Usuario discusión:Lhikan634
Bienvenido Hola, ¡bienvenido a ! Gracias por editar la página Simon Judeau. Si necesitas ayuda y no hay administradores locales aquí, quizás quieras visitar los foros de la Comunidad de Wikia en español. Bola (foro de ayuda | blog) 22:50 23 jun 2013 (UTC) Disculpas/Apologies Esto si que es un golpe para mi,pero no me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo,y eso que odio el plagio.Si hay algo que pueda arreglarlo,comunicamelo.En cuanto a los autores originales,una pregunta¿con mencionarlos en el resumen de la edición vale,o es necesario seguir otro método diferente?Si es de la segunda manera,comunícame como,pues soy bastante novato aun. In English: This is a real strike for me,but I didn't realize what I was doing,and I hate the plagiarism.If thre is something I can do for fix it,say it to me.In terms of the original authors and their credit,one question:with mention them in the summary of the edition is enough,or it's required to follow a different method?If it's the second way,say how to me,because I'm pretty new in hereEspectral (discusión) 12:56 26 jun 2013 (UTC) No entiendo No entiendo lo que me has dicho, me lo podrias explicar mejor? PD: Quien fue el autor? Caliban Guerrero de Océano (discusión) 16:27 27 jun 2013 (UTC) Eh... Call me weird if you want,but,why does seem to me that my hands are still tied down? Llámame raro si quieres,per¿por qué me parece que mis manos están atadas? Espectral (discusión) 14:25 28 jun 2013 (UTC) Retreat With that,the best thing I can do is retreating for this and fix a bit the translations,nothing more,nothing less Espectral (discusión) 07:53 29 jun 2013 (UTC) Aunque,si con esa plantilla me ahorro más problemas,me lo podría replantear.Aunque,si se me permite una pregunta, ¿se pueden usar las imágenes de Huntik Wiki (EN)?¿Y si es así,como,sin perjudicar a nadie?Espectral (discusión) 08:32 1 jul 2013 (UTC) ¿Cómo se hace? ¿Cómo se añade la licencia a las imagenes?Coral Golem (discusión) 19:57 6 jul 2013 (UTC) Aliarse Hola me gustaría aliarme a la wiki ademas que me gusta mucho esta serie mi wiki trata sobre la serie de disney chanel austin y ally y no se que más decir de mi wiki espero que te guste y poder aliarme. Un saludo Aurynerslove gracias por adelantado. Aquí te dejo el link: Austin Y Ally Wiki esnañol Páginas sin info Hay paginas borradas ej la de breaker que no tiene nada de info Josetrujillo (discusión) 21:11 13 sep 2013 (UTC) Titanes Legendarios La sección titanes legendarios tiene muchas faltas otográficas 87.223.67.211 20:22 16 feb 2015 (UTC) Hola Hola soy al que le dejaste el mensaje y pensado que podriamos hacer wikia de otra cosa respondeme vale :D Hola Sr administrador amigo me gustaria saber si juegas a club penguin se que es una pregunta un poco estupida pero me gustaria saberlo RuneScape mola mucho pero tengo algo que confesarte tengo un blog de cp llamado The Club Penguin King esta es la dirección carlis2blogcp.blogspot.com visitalo por favor gracias :D Fotos ¿me podrias decir donde encuentra las fotos de los titanes con fondo blanco?